Maintain 4500 barrier production cages. Breeding stock is received weekly from a Primary Genetic Center contractor and such breeders are mated at this contract facility. The size of the breeding colonies and the strains to be produced are determined by the Project Officers, which is based on program needs. All colonies are rotated on a thirty week cycle. The offspring are shipped to the many NIH contract and grantee laboratories.